leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Yveltal (Pokémon)
|} Yveltal (Japanese: イベルタル Yveltal) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Along with , , , and , it was the first Generation VI Pokémon to be revealed to the public on January 8, 2013 as part of the broadcast. Yveltal is the game mascot of , appearing on the boxart. It is a member of the aura trio with and . Biology Yveltal is a large Pokémon with both avian and draconic traits. The back of its body is black with white spots along the wings and back; its front, head, and neck are bright red with branching, black lines throughout. It has a pointed, beak-like snout, bright blue eyes, a black, forward-curving horn over each eye, and a thin, antenna-like growth behind each eye. A feathery gray ruff encircles its neck and billows out over its back. Its wings each have three spikes along the bottom edge near the body and five large, black claws on the tip. It has small, birdlike legs with gray talons. Each foot has two toes facing forward and one pointing backwards. Its tail is similar in structure to its wings, including the five claws on the tip. Yveltal has the power to absorb life energy by spreading its wings and tailfeathers. When it reaches the end of its lifespan, it steals the life energy of everything around it and then transforms into a cocoon to sleep. Yveltal is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Yveltal (M17) Yveltal debuted in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. It was first seen in a flashback destroying the Allearth Forest before transforming into a cocoon and slumbering. Years later, it reawakened and attempted to destroy the Allearth Forest again, turning Argus and Millis Steel, Merilyn, Riot, and Ash's Pikachu to stone in the process. It was then calmed by 's and flew away peacefully. Other Yveltal made its main series debut in The Legend of X, Y, and Z! during a flashback, where it unleashed trouble on a kingdom, turning people and Pokémon to stone such as Aila. Its attack prompted to embark on a quest to find and have it restore the land and Aila. Minor appearances In Pokémon Generations ]] An Yveltal appeared in The Beauty Eternal, where Team Flare captured it so they could begin the next phase of their plans, which they titled "Project Y". In the manga ]] ]] In the Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! manga Hiroshi used a Yveltal in Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY!. In the movie adaptations Yveltal appears in the of the first , Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Yveltal debuted in An X-cuse to Come Out and Play, alongside Xerneas. The two faced each other in a battle, which caused chaos and destruction in Vaniville Town. The two eventually stopped fighting and returned to their dormant cocoon and tree states, which are being sought after by Team Flare to power the ultimate weapon. Yveltal was later captured by Malva, who revealed that it had been resting in the ground under the tree form Xerneas the entire time. In Xerneas Gives, both Yveltal and Xerneas returned to their dormant states once again, choosing to do so in order to prevent Lysandre from using to his own deeds. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Yveltal sometimes appears in the background of the Prism Tower stage. Trophy information NA: With its wings spread wide, this Legendary Pokémon looks just like the letter Y. Since its name also starts with the same letter, it's difficult to imagine a more appropriate mascot for Pokémon Y. Apparently, when Yveltal's life comes to an end, it will absorb the life force of all living things— here's to a long and healthy life! '' '''PAL': With its wings spread wide, this Legendary Pokémon looks just like the letter Y. Since its name also starts with the same letter, it's difficult to imagine a more appropriate mascot for Pokémon Y. Apparently when Yveltal's life comes to an end, it will absorb the life force of all living things, so here's hoping it stays strong and healthy! Game data NPC appearances * : is one of the main antagonists of the game and turns the player's team, , and into stone and later attacked the group along with and the . Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} ) (Only one)}} |} |} In side games |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 4}} |area=Zaffiro Coast: Stage 650 (Shiny) Expert Stage: Stage EX19 Event: Yveltal Appears}} |area=Dark Land: Chilling Graveyard (Special Boss)}} |area= }} |area=Area 12: Stage 09}} |} |} In events |XY&Z Yveltal|Japanese region|Online|100 |November 5, 2015 to January 12, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Yveltal}} |XY&Z Yveltal|Korean region|Online|100 |April 20 to June 30, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Yveltal}} |Descartes Yveltal|PAL region|Online|100 |May 5 to December 31, 2016|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Yveltal}} |Pokémon the Series: XYZ Yveltal|American region|Online|100 |May 20 to 26, 2016|link=List of American region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Yveltal}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Yveltal|American region|Online|60|May 4 to August 28, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Yveltal}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Yveltal|American region|Online|100|May 4 to August 28, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Yveltal}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Yveltal|PAL region|Online|60|May 4 to August 28, 2018|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Yveltal}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Yveltal|PAL region|Online|100|May 4 to August 28, 2018|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Yveltal}} |} Held items Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Yveltal has the same stat distribution as . * Yveltal, along with Xerneas, was designed by art designers Ken Sugimori and Yusuke Ohmura. Initial design for the two Legendary Pokémon was started by Sugimori, but he encountered "artist's block", having a hard time coming up with concepts. For the first time, he gave the work over to another designer, Ohmura. Ohmura furthered the designs, after which Sugimori resumed to finish them.Ken Sugimori got 'artist's block' during Pokemon X and Y development. Official Nintendo Magazine. Published 24 October 2013. Origin Yveltal's appearance is based on an avian in the shape of the letter Y, and as such has many similarities to the . It may be based on any number of figures from mythology, such as the Celtic death-goddess , which often takes the form of a raven, or Norse mythological figures such as , which takes the form of an eagle and sits at the end of the world, or the Hawk that resides at the top of the world tree . Yveltal also may draw inspiration from birds such as and s. Additionally, it bears a striking resemblance to a species of fungus known as " ." Name origin Yveltal comes from the letter . It may also be derived from yvel (a spelling of ) and or . In other languages or talon |de=Yveltal|demeaning=Same as English name |fr=Yveltal|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Yveltal|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Yveltal|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=이벨타르 Yveltal|komeaning=Same as English name |zh_yue=伊秘魯塔路 Yībeilóuhtaaplouh|zh_yuemeaning=Mandarin-based transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=伊裴爾塔爾 Yīpéi'ěrtǎ'ěr ''|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |hi=यवेल्टल ''Yveltal |himeaning=Transcription as English name |ru=Ивелтал Iveltal|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Aura trio * Yveltal (M17) * Yveltal (Super Mystery Dungeon) Notes External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Kalos Legendary Pokémon Category:Game mascots de:Yveltal es:Yveltal fr:Yveltal it:Yveltal ja:イベルタル zh:伊裴尔塔尔